Packet networking is a form of data communication in which data packets are routed from a source device to a destination device. Packets can be networked directly between a source node and a destination node, or the packets can be relayed through a number of intermediate nodes.
A wireless network can include a wireless device (client) being connected to a network through a base station (or gateway) that is wired to the network. The wireless device can transmit data packets that are received by the gateway and then routed through the network. The wireless network can include many gateways that are each wired to the network.
FIG. 1 shows a prior art mesh network. As shown, clients 150, 160 are able to access an internet network 100 through a wired network 105, and a mesh network that includes gateways 110, 120 and access nodes 130, 140. The mesh network infrastructure including the gateways 110, 120 and the access nodes 130, 140 can be placed, for example, on top of streetlights. Placement of the gateways 110, 120 and the access nodes 130, 140 on streetlights allows the gateways 110, 120 and the access nodes 130, 140 to be remotely located, while providing generally unobstructed transmission paths between each other. Additionally, streetlights have power supplies available that can easily be used for powering the gateways 110, 120 and the access nodes 130, 140
It is desirable to have the gateways 110, 120 and the access nodes 130, 140 remotely located because they are less likely to be interfered with by vandals or those who may want to breach security of the network. It is also desirable to provide the network with unobstructed transmission paths for better RF propagation. Unobstructed transmission paths typically suffer from less transmission multi-path and fading which can reduce the effectiveness of transmission signals between the gateways 110, 120 and the access nodes 130, 140.
While generally desirable, remotely locating the gateways 110, 120 and the access nodes 130, 140 can complicate maintenance of the gateways 110, 120 and the access nodes 130, 140. For example, the gateways 110, 120 and the access nodes 130, 140 typically include a central processing unit (CPU) which under some situations can “hang up” and cease to operate. As previously described, the gateways 110, 120 and the access nodes 130, 140 are networked. If one fails, the performance and operation of the network is degraded. Therefore, it is desirable to maintain the gateways 110, 120 and the access nodes 130, 140 by rebooting a gateway or access node that has ceased to operate properly. Other desirable maintenance features include re-setting the gateways 110, 120 and the access nodes 130, 140 to factory settings.
Rebooting a gateway or access node that has ceased operating properly requires physically accessing the gateway or access node. The remoteness of the locations of the gateways 110, 120 and the access nodes 130, 140 can make this difficult.
It is desirable to have a wireless mesh network that includes access nodes that a system operator can easily access and control. It is additionally desirable to maintain security of the access nodes and allow the access nodes to be remotely located.